In computing, a denial-of-service (“DoS”) attack is an attempt to render computing devices or network resources unavailable to intended users by overloading them with a large number of service requests. For example, a DoS attack may utilize a group of computers at different locations to submit a large number of service requests to a web server in order to deplete computing, communications, storage, or other types of resources associated with the web server. As a result of a DoS attack, the web server may not timely, or at all, respond to legitimate requests for services. For many organizations, not timely responding to legitimate requests can cause significant loss in revenue or harm to customer goodwill.